Kawaki
Kawaki is a major character in the Boruto anime and manga series. He is a part of the Kara organization and like Boruto he was given a powerful seal that grants him a lot of power. Years after meeting Boruto, Kawaki ends up destroying the Hidden Leaf Village reducing it to rubble. Personality As a young child, Kawaki suffered domestic abuse by his father and as a result was stripped of his own childhood and became colder. When he met Jigen, he was also fearful of him and did not want anything to do with Kara. When he first encountered Boruto and the other leaf ninjas, Kawaki displays a defensive and menacing personality. He does not trust them and threatened to kill them if they did not leave him alone. He also has the same level of distrust for members of Kara who he sees as the enemy. In his battle against Garō, Kawaki is shown to have a cold-blooded streak as he did not mind murdering the Garō to show that he is not to be taken lightly. With his curse mark like Boruto, Kawaki confess that he does not want anything to do with the Kara organization. Years later, Kawaki shows that he is willing to destroy the entire Hidden Leaf Village to tell Boruto that the age of ninja is over. He also holds a level of animosity against the ninja world. The latter also bragged about presumably killing Naruto and Sasuke and is content in all the deaths and destruction he has caused in order to put an end to the ninja era. History Past As a child, Kawaki was raised by a single father who would constantly beat him up and demean him. Kawaki was found by Jigen when the latter met the abusive father to take him as his son. Kawaki became a member of the Kara and was given the Kāma seal to become a vessel within the organization. Kawaki did not trust nor liked to be around the members of Kara but he was taken by the members to be the important vessel. Plot Leaf Village's Mission against Kara After dealing with Ao and meeting Kashin Koji, Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada, Konohamaru, and Katasuke saw an unconscious and injured Kawaki near the site of a blimp that had crashed. Kawaki woke up in terror and with his uncontrollable powers let out a powerful energy that nearly injured or killed the Leaf ninjas near him. He gained his consciousness and confronted the ninja wanting to know what was going on. He threatened to kill them if they did not go away since he wanted to get away from the Kara organization. He took note of Boruto who seems to have the same marks as him before a member of Kara, Garō spotted him. Kawaki confronts Garō and fights him. At first he was overwhelmed by Garo's power but his Kāma seal gave him more power. With his power, he was able to defeat and kill Garō. However, since he used a lot of energy he passed out from the move. Koji Kashin told Delta that he would allow the Leaf Ninja to take Kawaki away since he is confident that he would not give the ninjas important information. Three Years Later Kawaki destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village reducing the village to nothing but rubble. He proclaimed that Naruto and Sasuke have possibly been killed. He told Boruto that the age of ninja is over before clashing with him. Gallery Kawaki 1.png|Kawaki facing Konohamaru's team. Kawaki 2.png|Kawaki with his Kāma seal facing Garō. Kawaki 4.png|Kawaki with his Kāma seal. Kawaki 3.png|Kawaki looking forward. Trivia *Kawaki's name translates to "dry" in English. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Ninjas Category:Destroyers Category:Tragic Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Pawns Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains